


Hayley

by skyewardsstan_fics (nathyfaith)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathyfaith/pseuds/skyewardsstan_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is about to give birth and Ward is nowhere to be found.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hayley

**Author's Note:**

> A sweet AU written by skyewardsstan, hope you enjoy it!

"What the hell do you mean ‘Hold it in’?! Do you think I can hold in a baby?!"

"Skye, honey," Grant soothed. "I didn’t mean it like that. Please calm down."

"What do you mean ‘calm down’?!" Skye shouted through the phone. 

"Skye, you need to calm down. Breathe," Melinda said from the driver’s seat as she quickly avoided all the cars while dashing to the hospital. Skye breathed in heavily, before talking on the phone again, "I’m sorry, babe. I’m just nervous."

"Baby, it’s fine," Grant replied. "Just take deep breaths, okay? I’ll be there as soon as I can."

"Where the hell are you even anyway, Grant Douglas Ward?!" Skye started to shout again through the phone.

"I don’t know where I am!" Ward yelled back, panic evident in his voice. "I’m goddamn lost!"

"Ugh," groaned Skye. "Just please, come to me as fast as you can. I can see the hospital now. Bye, baby."

"Take care, Skye," Ward replied. "I love you. See you soon, and little baby Ward."

Skye ended the call and threw her phone inside her purse. Melinda put the SUV into an abrupt stop, and got out of the car in a lightning bolt. The next thing Skye knew was that she was being brought to the delivery room.

"Mom!" She shouted. "Mommy!"

"I’m here, Skye," Melinda said as she peeked through the curtains while the doctors were gathering everything  around Skye.

"Please stay with me!"

"Of course," Melinda nodded. She asked for the doctors’ permissions first before standing beside Skye’s bed and holding her hand. 

"Okay, Mrs. Ward, we need you to push," the doctor stated as he stood in front of Skye’s spread-out legs. Skye gave a hard push while clutching her mother’s hand. Melinda never thought that Skye had so much strength in her. And judging by the way she was holding her hand by just the first push, Melinda knew she had a lot more inside her.

"Push!"

"Push!"

"Push!"

"Push!"

"We can see the head."

"One more big push!"

Another push. And they heard the cries of a baby. Skye held the baby in her arms with tears in her eyes. Her eyes were dripping due to tiredness, and the last thing she heard before passing out was “You did good, baby,” in Grant’s voice.

* * *

Skye woke up to the sound of heavy breathing beside her. She slowly opened her eyes to scan her surroundings. She smiled when she saw her sleeping husband sitting beside her bed while holding her hand. She squeezed his hand a little, and giggled when he stood up quickly, alert and ready.

"Will you fight off your wife, Agent Ward?" giggled Skye.

Grant looked down at Skye and breathed when he realized it was just him and her in the room, and no assailants. He took the seat again, and leaned to kiss her lips. “Hey, baby,” he whispered.

"Hey to you, too, Mister," smiled Skye when he pulled back.

"How are you?"

"Tired. But great. Where’s our baby?"

"I asked Jemma and Leo to get a nurse so they could bring our baby back here," smiled Grant as he rubbed circles on Skye’s hand. Skye nodded at him, but noticed something.

"What’s wrong with your other hand?" she asked him. Grant looked down at his other hand on his lap, and answered, "I had it wrapped."

"I see that, Grant," Skye giggled, rolling her eyes. "I meant, what happened to it?"

"You broke my hand, babe."

"What?" exclaimed Skye. "What do you mean  _I_  broke your hand?”

"Really?" he asked incredulously, looking at her while laughing. "You don’t remember?"

"No. What did I do?"

"I came in when you were on your second push. You were so busy pushing, you didn’t notice me enter and replace Melinda’s hand with mine. You kinda crushed it."

"Oh God," breathed Skye. She took his injured hand gently and put soft kisses on it while murmuring, "I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to."

Grant pulled his hand away from her, and giggled, “Babe. It’s okay. I’m proud of you, actually. All that training seems to have worked. Your grip is amazing.”

"Well," Skye started. "With three years of training with you, Robot, something  _should_  have paid off.”

"Not a robot, Rookie."

"Not a rookie, Robot," she retorted.

"Touché," giggled Grant as he leaned down and kissed her lips again. They continued their passionate kiss until they heard two people clearing their throats behind them. Grant pulled away and looked behind him. Jemma was carrying their baby, while Leo was holding Jemma by her waist. They walked towards them with a smile, and Leo said, "The doctors told us that she was smiling the moment she came out of you."

"Look at her! She’s so cute!" Jemma squealed.

"What’s our little princess’ name?" Leo asked, turning to Skye and Grant.

"Hayley," Skye smiled. 

"Hayley Skye Ward," Grant finished. He held out his arms for his baby girl, and Jemma gave Hayley to her daddy gently.

"Hi, baby," Grant smiled down at his child, rocking her slightly in his arms. He smiled when the baby held on his index finger. He looked at Skye, and said, "She’s just like you, baby. Look." Grant pulled his hand up from the baby, but with Hayley’s little baby hand still holding on to his index finger.

"Grant’s right, Skye," Jemma said. "You always hold Grant’s index finger."

"Why is that?" Leo asked from behind Jemma, as he hugged her from behind.

"I don’t know," Skye shrugged. "I really don’t."

"It’s kind cute, actually," giggled Grant who was still looking down at his baby. 

"Can I hold my baby?"

Grant placed their baby into Skye’s open arms and smiled to himself when the baby touched Skye’s face.

"She’s so beautiful," Skye whispered, looking down at her baby with a smile on her face. A single tear drop fell from her eye, and Grant quickly wiped it with his thumb. "You both are," he said, kissing Skye’s forehead. He climbed the bed, and cradled the women of his life in his arms. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes before Leo spoke up.

"I’ll be right back, guys," Leo said. "I need to move the car. We kinda left it in the middle of the parking lot."

"What happened?" asked skye.

"You didn’t tell her?" Leo asked Grant, laughing. "We saw Grant in a park, just outside the city, asking for directions- "

"From an old lady!" Jemma added.

"Yes," nodded Leo. "Asking directions from an old lady. Since we were on our way here, we picked him up. I had second thoughts on letting him ride with us."

"Leo thought it would be a funny idea to let Grant ask for more directions," added Jemma. "But we knew you needed him badly."

"So we drove him here, and he was so excited that he kinda pulled me and Jems out of the car before I even got the chance to park properly," Leo finished.

"You were lost? And you were asking for directions? From an old lady?" Skye burst out in laughing with FitzSimmons. Grant got flustered and stammered, "I was lost, okay! And my wife was in labor, and I panicked."

"Oh, hubby," giggled Skye as she poked his chest. Leo was about to exit the room when they heard a knock on the door. He opened the door and moved aside, then Melinda came into sight.

"Hey, Mom," said Skye.

"Hey, darling," Melinda smiled back at her daughter.

"Do you want to hold her?"

"I’m fine," Melinda replied. "I was with her the entire time you were out. She’s beautiful. Your father would be happy. I just wish he was here."

"Who was here?" a voice said from behind her. They all turned and looked at the man standing by the door.

"Phil!" Melinda exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. "I thought you were in Berlin?"

"I was," he replied, hugging her back. "But I couldn’t miss my daughter’s daughter’s arrival now, could I?"

Melinda pulled away and let Phil walk towards their daughter.

"Hey, Dad," Skye said, smiling at him, while still leaning on Grant’s chest.

"She’s beautiful," Phil said.

"She is," Grant agreed. He looked down at his new born, and held her small hands in his and placed a soft kiss on them. He still held it in his hands, as he looked at his wife lovingly.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Thank you, too. I love you," Skye whispered back. 

"I love you," he replied as he closed the gap between their lips into a gentle, yet loving kiss. "Both of you."


End file.
